I Miss You
by ShiroUsagi12
Summary: Tentang flashback Masamune yang membawa kegeleon pada kenyataanya/ DateSana/ DLDR
1. Chapter 1

ini fanfic collab sama temen author Misa dua kali(Misa 2x) dan mungkin kalian akan tau mana yang bagian Author ketik dan Author Misa yang ngetik

 **Warning:** BL,OOC,Humor Garing krenyes kaya biscuit,bisa bikin pingsan,marah,ga jelas,awas jebakan betmen(hika-chan abis kecengkok Senbas Judge end punya author Dissa-san)

 **Rate:** W kebalik

 **Genre:** Humor,Romance

Selamat Membaca

I Miss You

Di sebuah taman Date dan kedua anaknya sedang berjalan-jalan(masa berenang walapun di situ ada air mancur besar kaya di the Sims Pets) di taman tersebut. Tiba-tiba anaknya bertanya mungkin bisa dibilang pertanyaan menstrim.

"Papa apakah kita mirip dengan mama? Apa mama sayang sama kita? Apa mama tenang disana?"

"Tentu saja Shizune,kalian berdua mengingatkan papa dengan sama dia"

"Jangan nangis papa"

"Iya pa,tar jalannya banjir gara-gara papa nangis"

"Shizune/ngambil tombak rebut ni anak"

"Ampun pa~"

.

.

.

.

Tamat /Author Misa lelah mzz

Oke author Misa kecengkok Noblesse wush~ itu bikin Date plesbek,Date nangis ampe taman banjir, anak kembarnya kebawa palid/plak,oke author Misa gelo.

 _Plesbek_

 _Suatu hari seorang anak bernama Date Masamune habis pulang dari took en yu know dia beli ***tut~(Masamune: gue beli koka kola keles jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh) dan dijalan tetereteret~ dia menemukan Neko putih coklat kawaeh gimana gitulah kyaaaaa~ kucingnya kasian terlantar dia dalam kotak,lagi hujan juga Date yang tsundere diam-diam membawa tu kucing balik ke rahmatullah/author Misa teu baleg_- . Dirumah mereka basah kuyup Date mengelap kucingnya dengan keset/plak anduk atu ih -_- baper dan suatu ketika saat Date meninggalkan tu kucing bentar eh berubah wujud jadi mantan/author Misa ngikut plesbek._

 _Tu kucing berubah jadi manusia tapi telinga nekonya masih ada wush kaboom ninotninot_

" _A-a-apa yang terjadi ama rumah gua noo~"_

" _Wo-woy_-"_

" _Napa tuh kucing change jadi manusia segala lagi"_

" _Nyan~ Sanada Yukimura desu nyan~ aku titisan tuhan nyan~"_

" _koplok lu/mukul pake panci. Siape lu hah?titisan Tuhan apanya hah, lu titisan setan yang ngancurin rumah gua nooo~ My Collection H and Y"_

" _Serah lu dah coeg -_- intinya lapar"_

" _Makan tuh futon / telinga lu kampret"_

 _Debat ampe jam 00.00,rumah kaya kapal pecah sungguh hari sial tuk Date kesihan betul!betul!betul!. Setelah debat sama 'kucingnya' yang baru dipungut dengan berat hati dan berat badan,Date membersihkan rumahnya SENDIRI(kan Masmun jomblo keneh#Hika-chan kena Death Fang) dan Date masih tak percaya kalau kucing itu berubah jadi manusia koplok titisan setan/plak._

" _Nyan~lagi apa nyan~"_

" _Beresin rumahlah -_- etto Sanada?"_

" _Nyan~"_

" _kamu tu asalanya dari mana sih? Harus baleg_

" _Nyan~ aku ini kucing terlantar yang dikutuk,siapapun yang menemukanku aku akan berubah jadi manusia Nyan~"_

 _Waw-waw-waw/sambil megang telinga Sanada._

" _Nyaw yamete yo~ geli Da-Date-sama"_

" _Date-sama? Dah lah lanjut masak aja mau apa?"_

" _Curry Rice"_

" _okay"_

 _Date memasak curry rice untuk 2 orang(masa 1 mau makan satu piring berdua?itu mah namanya modus!)._

 _Setelah Date memasak curry rice Date ke ruang keluarga yang ada futonnya untuk makan curry rice bersama Sanada. Date duduk didepan Sanada._

" _Hore~curry rice nyan~"_

" _Pernah makan?"_

" _Pernah waktu masih dengan pemilikku yang dulu dan aku belum dikutuk"_

" _Saa~ itadakimasu"_

" _Itadakinyan~"_

 _Mereka berdua makan curry rice dengan damai dan tidak tenang karna tadi Date membereskan rumahnya tidak niat jadinya satu ruangan cuman bersih setengah dan setengahnya lagi engga(ngerti apa yang Hika-chan tulis ndak? Klo engga yaudah#plak) dan Yukimura yang makannya kaya yang engga makan berminggu-minggu bahkan mungkin berabad-abad._

" _Gochisousama deshita nyan~"_

" _Gochisousama"_

" _Date-sama nyan~ ada sesuatu di bibirmu/berdiri menjilat bibir Date"_

" _Na-"/blush_

" _Tehe"_

 _Dan merekaa jadi keluarga yang sakinah mawadah wassalamualaikum wr atu ih da Date the sundere atuh meni Date the malu dan ga suka ih sebel-sebel/mukul-mukul manja/sundanya pun bawa ke-6 neonnya eh pedangnya saking malunya dan menghancurkan rumah wush~Duar~kaboom~ tapi si Sanada ga kena kan kembali menjadi kucing dan sebagai kucing terkutuk yang baik dan benar,sesudah menjilat bibir Masamune langsung berubah dan langsung keluar rumah karena instingnya mengatakan tuannya yang tsundere itu bakal ngamuk dan menghancurkan rumahnya sendiri._

 _SANADAAA! Masamune berubah menjadi super saiyan(Hika-chan di Kamehameha)jadi murka dan dengan kekuatan bulan(Masamune:GUE BUKAN SAILOR POPEYE eh BULAN KELES!,mentang-mentang pesona gue kalah sama pemuja matahari itu dimata lu thor!)dengan jentikan jari rumah Mune yang ancur langsung kembali seperti semula dari luar dalam sampai pojok kamar yang biasa dipake Mune buat ngegalau-in si pensil warna feberkestel di skul_

 _Sanada yang masih jadi kucing lari ke kamar Date untuk tidur bersamanya,saat melompat ke kasur_

 _POOF…_

 _Sanada berubah jadi manusia lagi dan memiliki telinga kucing,yaps Date kaget tapi tak peduli Sanada tiba-tiba memeluk Date dan mejilat pipinya_

" _Oyasuminyan~ Date-sama"sambil menjilat pipi Date_

" _Nnngh…"_

 _Tiba-tiba Date menarik tangan Sanada dan bruk…_

 _Posisi berubah 100% Date diatas dan Sanada dibawah_

" _ngh…yamet-yametenyan~ geli"_

 _Lalu menjilat leher Sanada sambil membuka celananya secara perlahan_

" _Nani suru yo?!Soko wa dame yo!"_

" _Saa~Would you have sex with me Sa~na~da~"_

" _Na- yamet-yamete~"_

 _Chuu~_

 _Date berciuman dengan Sanada bung,main lidah bung,dan Date meminta Sanada untuk telanjang dan…_

" _Sanada jilat ini"_

" _apakah ini enak?"_

" _lebih enak dari curry rice"_

 _Sanada mulai memasukannya ke mulutnya, menjilatnya dan tak lama sesuatu mulai keluar dan membuat mulut Sanada penuh._

" _a-apa ini?warnanya putih kental dan hangat"_

" _itu jus atau aku bilang itu adalah sperma"_

" _sperma? Emm… enak nyan~"mulai keenakan_

" _Saa~ waktunya kumasukkan ke lubangmu yang sempit itu oke"_

" _apa tak sakit"_

" _mungkin akan sedikit sakit"_

 _Date mulai memasukkannya secara perlahan dan Sanada sebenarnya kesakitan tapi Date tak peduli asalkan dia puas sudah cukup._

" _Sakit?!"_

" _huuh…asalkan pelan-pelan mungkin akan hilang"_

" _oke~"_

 _Date mulai menggerakannya sambil berciuman dengan telinganya,putingnya dan memainkan putingnya._

" _bolehkah ku keluarkan didalam?"_

" _heeeh? iee nya~ iee nyan~"_

 _Tapi Date malah mengeluarkannya didalam dan membuat Sanada seperti kesakitan,panas didalam ,dan entalah /author Misa kecengkok hentai dan pikun._

" _kau keluarkan banyak sekali,ternyata kau bukan kucing yang polos"_

" _na-mou…dari dulu aku ingin merasakannya nyan~"_

" _Sa~sekarang kita mandi,bersihkan lalu tidur"_

" _oke…tapi mandi bareng nyan~"_

"…"

 _Dan pada akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa Masamune mandi dengan kucing tercintanya di kamar mandi(masa di wastafel). Kan Masamune punyanya bettab(baca:bathtub)jadi mereka berendam air hangat dengan posisi Masmun di belakang dan Yukimura di depan jadi Masmun bisa meluk Yuki dan menggigit telinga kucingnya lalu turun menciumi lehernya dan kedua tangan Mune memainkan putingnya._

" _nnghh…Date-sama yamete~"_

" _ssstt…"_

 _JDAK!_

 _Jidat mulus yang tertutupi poni punya Masmun disikut sama Yukimura_

" _itte…"_

" _Hmph!"Yukimura pindah posisi jadi di sisi sebrang_

" _Masamune keluar dari kamar mandi,pundung ceritanya._

 _POOF…_

 _Yukimura kembali menjadi kucing dan keluar kamar mandi dan melihat Masamune yang lagi mojok di tempat favoritnya sebagai kucing yang baik Yukimura menyeret baju polos biru punya Masamune ke yang empunya._

" _Nya~"_

 _Ga ada jawaban_

 _POOF_

 _Yukimura menjadi manusia kembali dan mengenakan kemeja putih yang diletakkan tempat tidur._

" _Nya!"_

 _Tiba-tiba Yukimura menjilat pipi Masamune,lalu Masamune balik badan, dan memakaikan anting bel kaya Daena(Tau Legend Of Mana?kalo tau, antingnya kaya yang Daena si kucing gato pake) di telinga Yukimura._

" _Date-sama ini?"_

" _itu buktinya aku adalah tuanmu sekarang"_

" _kan Date-sama sudah menjadi tuanku nya~"_

" _sana kamu tidur duluan tidur pasti cape"_

" _baik nya~"_

 _POOF_

 _Yukimura kembali menjadi kucing dan naik ke kasur dan setelah Date memakai baju pemberian Yukimura tadi dan tidur dengan nyenyak disamping sang kucing tercinta dan…_

 _BRUK!_

 _Masamune jatuh dari tempat tidur._

 _End Of Plesbek_

"pa…pa…bangun jangan plesbek sambil jalan nanti nubruk pohon lagi"Shizune noel-noel papanya yang abis nubruk pohon.

"pa…jangan bikin malu"Suzune malah ngikut.

"UGD! UGD!"teriak Shizune

Dengan kebetulan didekat situ ada IeyaMitsu lagi pacaran dan mendengar teriakan anak kecil dan langsung OTW ke TKP.

"ada apa ini?!"Ieyasu panik liat temen satu sekolahnya dulu terdampar di deket pohon.

"eh ada om Yasu dan tante MITSU"Suzune jahil bisa aja papanya bangun karena ada Mitsunari.

"TANTE?!"Mitsunari kaget dipanggil begitu dengan anak kembar Masamune.

Tiba-tiba Masamune bangun dari teparnya setelah mendengar kata Mitsu dan suaranya.

.

.

.

"YEY! Suzu-chan berhasih ngebangunin papa!" teriak Suzune bangga

JDAK!

.

.

.

Masamune pingsan kembali kena raket ungu punya Mitsunari.

"Mitsu kamu ngapain nge JDAK-in si Masmun kasian dia."

"gue masih dendam sama ni orang,gara-gara dia waktu SMA keperjakaan gue hamper direbut"

"yaudah aku gotong dia aja kerumahnya."Ieyasu ngangkat Masmun ala bridal style dan Mitsunari cemburu,si kembar hanya bisa ketawa melihat Misunari cemburu.(Mitsunari:Gue bukan cewe!)

Sesampainya di rumah anak kembarnya Mune,ngegantung Mune terbalik(sadis) di ruang keluarga sambil ngelukis papanya kaya orang dibunuh dengan cat air dan spidol dan menempelkan kertas di jidat mulus Mune bertuliskan "KORBAN BUNUH DIRI HANYA KARENA SEEKOR KUCING DAN DI JDAKK-in OLEH MANTAN GEBETAN!"

Kedua anak kembar ngakak dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Kenapa anak kembar Mune begitu ajaib bisa ngegantung terbalik papanya padahal tinggi mereka ga lebih dari Mune?hanya Tuhan dan merek yang tau.

TBC

OMAKE

Date bangun dan dia kebingungan ko bisa dia sampe digantung terbalik sala,penuh cat,spidol,dan kertas yang bertuliskan begitu capslock semua lagih…salah mune apha?!(plak!). Date tau ini kerjaan anak kembarnya yang kelewat nista macam ibunya dan dia ke kamar anaknya dan…

"Teme! Anak durhaka come here!"

"kyaa! Papa idup lagi"teriak anak kembarnya kegirangan.

"Koraa!"ngejar anak kembarnya

Saat mengejar anak kembarnya Mune plesbek egen

Wussshh~

"oy,Yukimura elu dimana?"

"disini nyan~"

"Teme! kenapa keluar rumah ga bilang-bilang"Masamune mukul pala Yukimura.

"aw sakit nyan~ gomen nyan~ habis dirumah kebosenan~,Date-sama marah-marah gaje mulu nyan~"lari dari kenyataan.

"TEME!" ngejar kenyataa.

TBC MASIH ADA LANJUTANNYA~

Akhirnya berkat temen author Misa2x ni fanfic ret M kelarrr…ff ret M pertama yang author bikin maaf kalo pendek author kehabisan ide jadi makasih buat SR yang mau baca ni ff collab nista.

Sekali lagi makasih udah baca~

See you next chapter~


	2. Chapter 2

**SATU CHAPTER INI SEMUANYA FLASHBACK MASAMUNE!**

 **Warning** : Humor garing krenyes,Romance abal,OOC,lebih kerasa friendship daripada romance,Gaje,abstrak.

 **Rate:** W kebalik

 **Disclamer** : Sengoku Basara punya Capcom.

 **Main Pairing** : DateSana

Selamat Membaca

 _"aw sakit nyan~ gomen nyan~ habis dirumah kebosenan~,Date-sama marah-marah gaje mulu nyan~"lari dari kenyataan._

 _"TEME!" ngejar kenyataan._

 _Tapi saat ngejar Yukimura sampe keluar rumah , yeah u know Yukimura jatoh dari tangga ( btw tangga mana ya _- bodo amat dah )._

 _._

 _._

 _BRUK!_

 _._

 _._

 _DUAR_

 _._

 _._

 _/ko ada suara bom sih _-_

 _"Yukimura... Yukimura... Ko ga sadar sih ente . Woy jangan tidur tengah jalan woy! Elu kudu sadar!_

 _._

 _.  
"Maaf orang yang anda tanya sedang pingsan , cobalah bertanya beberapa saat lagi."_

 _"Emangnya Yukimura Handphone hah!"_

 _/Author Misa dicekek Masamune._

 _Karna ga sadar" dibawa kerumah sakit dah tu kucing jejadian /plak . Dan saat dirumah sakit , Masamune kaget ga karuan karena kata dokter Yukimura pendarahan hebat WOW /plak._

 _"Yukimura-san harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama 1 bulan lebih , bisa juga 1 bulan kurang, Mau nego juga boleh."_

 _"Woy Motochika emangnya ini lagi jual beli onlen apa?! biaya perawatannya berapa totalnya ?"_

 _"Jadi ¥9.999.999 totalnya."_

 _"Wat dafuuuuukkkkk! Lu dokter yg matre."_

 _Masamune pulang masih dengan kaget ga karuan harus dapet duit ¥9.999.999 dari mana coba . Dan Masamune baru inget kalo dia punya tabungan yg jumlahnya ¥8.888.888 , jadi tinggal nyari ¥1.111.111 lagi buat biaya RS , but kumaha buat hidup mereka ntar oh iya ngegembel aja /tiba" author Misa dicekek Masamune lagi._

 _Ya ga lah , pasti nyari kerja coeg . Pertama dia kerja tetap di Penginapan ChikaNari yg sangat terkenal & gajinya lumayan GEDE lah. Kedua dia kerja sambilan di IeyaMitsu Restaurant yg GEDE dan gajinya juga GEDE lah. Ketiga dia kerja sambilan jadi tukang nganter koran bareng sama Sasuke. Keempat dia kerja sambilan di Cafe Kojurou. Dan masih banyak lagi. TAMAT /author Misa lelah mzz._

 _Jadii mari kita hitung uang yg sudah Masamune kumpulkan. Ada berapaa yaa? /Kaya anak TK _-  
Ada... Jeng Jeng ... Ada ¥ horee melebihi yg diharapkan /plak._

 _Setelah menghitung dengan gila-gilaan selesai mari kita lanjutkan cerita waras ini muahahahahha!(Author Hika-chan mulai ga sehat)._

 _Perasaan ga waras ai Hika /author Misa ikut"an._

 _"Cih... harus cepet," ke rumah sakit buat bayar. "Udah mah dia dirawat 1 minggu lagi."_

 _Pas dirumah sakit, bayar mah udah dan dia kaget liat Yukimura dah sehat walafiat lagi horee /plak._

 _"Yukimura_- dah dibolehin balik emang sama dokternya?"_

 _"Sudah dong nyan~" sambil gaya peace._

 _"Tapi itu kepala udah baekan?"_

 _"udah."_

 _"asli?"_

 _"iya."_

 _"awas loh kalo boong, boong dosa."_

 _"iya iya ai know nyannn~"_

 _"yaudah kalo gitu kita pulse alias pulang ke rumah tercinta kita."_

 _"tapi bentar Date-sama," Yukimura noel-noel bahu Masmun, "bawain barang-barang kucingmu yang kawaeh ini ya?"_

 _"emang lu bawa apa-" Masamune nengok liat kebelakang dan melihat Yukimura memeluk makanan kucing, perban, air minum, makanan manusia, "dapet darimana itu semua hah?!"_

 _"dari toko di situ nyan." Yukimura nunjuk sebuah toko kecil yang biasa ada di rumah sakit._

 _Tiba-tiba dokter Motochika dateng nyamperin mereka sambil lari._

 _"Hosh... Hosh... Matte Masamune-san. Ada kabar buruk."_

 _"Kabar buruk apa, Motochika?"_

 _"Gegara pendarahan di kepalanya, hidup Yukimura-san tinggal 1/2 bulan lagi."_

 _"Yg bener aje lu dok." /mukul dokter pake panci (btw dapet dari mana ya _-)._

 _"E-e-eh salah salah , tinggal 1 1/2 taun lagi."_

 _"Bener nih?"_

 _"Bener!"_

 _"Ga boong kan?"_

 _"Kaga saying." /laaaahh_-_

 _"Tinggal 1 1/2 taun lagi ya Motochika ? Oke Let's Do It." dan Masamune pun pingsan seketika dan ditindih sama barang-barangnya si Neko sialan itu. OWARIII/ga_

 _Yukimura pun menyeret Masamune sambil meluk belanjaannya._

 _Setelah sampaiiii di sweet home, Masamune terbangun dan langsung meluk Yukimura sambil mau nangis /uluuuhhh._

 _"Yu-Yukimura, bener hidupmu tinggal 1 1/2 taun lagi ?"_

 _"Hooh, dan juga karna kutukan ini makin kuat dan bikin tubuhku makin lemah dan tak karuan."_

 _"Yu-Yukimura, untuk itu mari kita baca bismillah eh salah , kita ke-"_

 _"Kemana nyan~ ?"_

 _"Ke-"_

 _"Kemana? Ya ilah ngomong gitu aja susah nyan_-"_

 _"Ke-kencan•/•"_

 _"Heeeeeh•/• Ha-Hai."_

 _Mereka pun kencan ke taman, cafe, taman bermain, mall, dan lain lain. Dan pas ditaman gimana ya, mereka makan 1 eskrim berdua /kyaaaa nosebleed. Dan mau tau kelanjutannya ? Setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini~_

 _._

 _._

 _Pas mereka menjilat eskrim bersamaan , yaa u know Masamune malah nikung bukannya ke eskrim malah nyosor ke lidah Yukimura._

 _"Date-sama, yamet- yamete nyan~"_

 _"Iee, ini momen berharga. Jadi harus ada adegan berharga juga." tetep main lidah dan nyium Yukimura._

 _"Yamete nyan~ Malu banyak orang nyan~"_

 _"Look Sanada, ini taman khusus para kupel. Liat bahkan ada yg ikeh-ikeh disana. Mau ikeh-ikeh juga?"_

 _"Ha-haaaa•/•! Di rumah aja we yu?" ajak Yukimura sambil dorong Masamune biar ga terus nyium-nyium dia terus._

 _"Come On dan btw baju km juga kotor kena eskrim."_

 _"Heeeeee."_

 **(MAAFKAAANNN AUTHORR KALIAN INI YANG SUDAH MENG-OOC MASAMUNE DAN YUKIMURA! SEKIAN TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MELIHATNYA).**

 **Abaikan yang tadi.**

 _Gara-gara Masamune yang main nyosor jadinya eskrim yang dipegang Yukimura melayang eh kena baju Yukimura. Mereka cuman diem sambil bengong._

 _Dan sesampainya dirumah~ Jeng Jeng Masamune memojokan dia di pintu dan bukannya masuk rumah ye _- Lalu mencium dia dengan mesra. Main lidah juga, menggigit telinganya juga._ __

 _"yamete~ Date-sama..."_

 _"Come On Sanada, keluarkan suaramu cuman ada kita disini." Masamune menciumi leher Yukimura._

 _"De-demo nyan~ Ini memalukan."_

 _"Tapi kau menyukainya bukan." mencium bibir Yukimura dan main lidah._

 _"Hm..hm.. Yamete nyan~ kau terlalu agresif."_

 _"Yg penting aku bisa memilikimu sebelum kau mati."_

 _Ya setelah mereka ciuman, main lidah, ini itu di depan pintu rumah, mereka masuk rumah dan langsung ke kamar dan melanjutkan adegan tadi dan dan /Author belom dapet ilham lagii._

 _Saat udah dikamar aslian di lanjutinnnn miapah? semenya agresif sangat gileee sampe suara mendesah yang emang menghayati 'kegiatan'nya di kamar._

 _"Date-sama~… ngggh~"_

 _"My little neko just feel it." Masamune memainkan putingnya dan mulutnya menjilati pahanya yang mulussss._

 _"Date-sama... ahh~…"_

 _"Just feel it." tangan Masamune turun ke bawah lalu memasukkan satu jari ke lubang._

 _"Date-sama... nyaahhh~..." wajahnya menunjukkan antara kesakitan dan keenakan /author pun ngikut keenakan._

 _"Sa~ Sanada Yukimura Let's Do It!" Masamune mulai memasukkan ANU nya iya ANU nya ke bawah Yukimura sambil tiduran oke . Melihat ekspresi Yukimura yg bergairah membuat Masamune tak tahan untuk segera memulainya._

 _"Da-Da-Date-sama pelan pelan nyaaahh~!"_

 _Gerakan Masamune yang tadinya setengah-setengah(maksud lu?) jadi makin cepat karena desahan Yukimura yg bikin Masamune makin bergairah._

 _"Yukimura… aku udah mau keluar."_

 _"Date-sama! Jangan keluarkan didalam!"_

 _Tapi Masamune mengeluarkan itu di dalam Yukimura . Mereka berdua keenakan & dan melakukannya lagi sampai mereka kehabisan tenaga & ngos-ngos-an(?)._

 _"Aishiteru, my cute neko-chan." Masamune mencium singkat bibir Yuki._

 _"Aishiteru mou Date-sama."_

yoow muhahahaaha selesai selesai SELESAIII! EH GA TAU KETANG!

BELOM SELESAI WOY! DASAR HIKA-CHAN!/nampar hika-chan.

 _Dan 1 bulan kemudian, Yukimura mual-mual(?) Setelah di tespek(?) ternyata Yukimura hamil! (Masamune:Btw gimana hamilnya ya tu kucing titisan setan?). Masamune sebenernya khawatir takut anaknya cacat karna kan u know lah Yukimura kan titisan setan. (Yukimura:Gua titisan tuhan kamfret/nombak author misa.) oke salah maksudnya kena kutukan dan gegara pendarahan kan idupnya bentar lagi. Tiba2 Ieyasu datang ke rumah jadi dokter abal bersama suster psiko Mitsunari._

 _Brak!_

 _Ieyasu yang memakai baju dokter dan suster berponi pensil datang menolong!_

 _"Yo~ Lama tak jumpa Date-san."_

 _"Yo~ Sejak kapan kau jadi dokter hah ?"_

 _"Sejak aku pacaran dengan Mitsunari kyaaa!"/btw kenapa Ieyasu jadi aneh gini ya_-_

 _"Saa~ Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Ieyasu atau kubunuh kau." nodongin piso ke Masamune karena masih dendam yg keperjakaan Mitsu hampir diambil Masamune._

 _"Iye iye gue ga akan deket-deket sama pacar lu kan yang mau diperiksa sama pacar lu itu pacar ane bukan ane." Masamune geleng-geleng karena sipat overprotektif Mitsu terhadap pacarnya._

 _"Come On cepet periksa tu istri gua, masalahnya kita lom kawin dah hamil aja tu anak."  
(Yukimura:Woy woy , gini" juga lu cinta gua kan Date-sama nyaannn~ -3-)._

 _"Hai Hai. Makannya cepet kawin , bukan ikeh-ikeh duluan baru kawin. Harusnya kawin dulu baru ikeh-ikeh dasar."  
(Yukimura:Woy kapan gua diperiksanya ini nyaaaannn~ , dah lemes gua , malah debat mulu nyan~)._

 _"Awas lu Date! Pegang pacar gua, gua belek perut lo!" Mitsu ngeluarin piso bedah dan ngacungin ke muka Masamune._

 _Beberapa menit diperiksa dan hasilnya Yukimura emang positip hami . Masamune pingsan seketika, Mitsu senang tak karuan, dan Ieyasu cuman bisa diem membatu karena melihat dua tingkah orang bodoh itu. (Masmun &Mitsu:Kita ga bodoh kamfret)._

 _"Yo brother selamat atas kehamilanmu & harus hati-hati jangan sampe diabaikan oleh Date-san." seketika Ieyasu & Mitsu menghilang._

 _"KONO! AKU BAKAL JAGA MY CUTE YUKIMURA!"_

 _"Date-sama tapi jangan over ya?"_

 _"Ga boleh tawar menawar kek di pasar pokoknya you harus diem dirumah biar ai yang kerja, masak, nyuci dll dst." Masamune mulai kaya emak-emak deh/authornya langsung ditusuk ama Masmun, "and you jangan sampe keluar rumah seizin gue dan you selama hamil jangan berubah jadi kucing dan berani keluar dengan wujud itu kay?" Masamune nunjuk2 Yuki pake telunjuk berkuteks biru.(Hika-chan kena Death Fang)._

 _Jadi selama beberapa bulan ini Masamune overprotektif sama Yukimura. Dan Yukimura ngidam yg aneh-aneh kaya pengen seblak lah , cilok lah , keluar rumah bahkan pernah mencoba kabur dan ketauan dan diangkut lagi ke kasur , ngidam Masamune dicrossdress pake baju maid dan penutup matanya dibuka dan disuruh pake kacamata._

 _Mending kita skip aja ye daripada lama._

 _Beberapa bulan kemudian._

 _wiwuw wiwuw!_

 _Brak!_

 _Ieyasu dan Mitsunari datang bawa ambulance dan langsung mendobrak kamar Mune sambil mamawa tandu._

TBC

Akhirnya chap 2 selesai harusnya one shot tapi karena ada kesalahan teknis jadinya berchapter dehhh, my first fanfic yang berchaptersss collab with author misa2x, MAKASIH UDAH BACA FANFIC INIIII!

Bubayyy see you next story~


	3. Chapter 3

**PERMULAAN MASIH FLASHBACK MASAMUNE!**

 **Warning** : Humor garing krenyes,Romance abal,OOC ,Gaje,abstrak

 **Rate:** T+

 **Disclamer** : Sengoku Basara punya Capcom

 **Main Pairing** : DateSana

 _"heh! Yuki-chan mau dikemanain!" Masamune kaget Yukimura langsung digotong dari kasur ke tandu sama Ieyasu._

 _"dibawa kerumah sakitlah emang ke rsj?!" Ieyasu langsung sewot._

 _"ini juga tadi gue mau nganter Yuki-chan ke rsj eh rs!" Masamune narik tandu yang berisi Yukimura yang kesakitan._

 _"heh! biar kami berdua aja yang bawa!" Ieyasu narik tandu dari sisi lainnya._

 _"AKU!"_

 _"GUE!"_

 _"AKU!"_

 _"GUE!"_

 _"UDAH SETOPPH LU PADA! KALIAN INGIN BIKIN YUKIMURA MELAHIRKAN DISINI! MENDING LU BERDUA IKUT ANTER YUKIMURA KE RUMAH SAKIT! IEYASU LU YANG JADI SUPIR! MASMUN LU BAWA YUKIMURA KE AMBULANCE!"_

 _"siap sayangku." Ieyasu langsung ngacir ke ambulan._

 _"GAUSAH PAKE GOMBAL! CEPETAN!"_

 _"tumben lu pinter." Masamune langsung ngacir bawa Yukimura ke ambulan._

 _"GUA EMANG PINTER KAMFRET! GA KAYA LU YG COBA REBUT KEPERJAKAAN GUA YG HARUSNYA BUAT IEYASU TERCINTAH!" yg tadinya pada ngacir malah jadi pada diem pas denger teriakan tu emak Mitsu yg lagi pemees.(Mitsu:GUA BUKAN CEWE! GUA GA PMS!)._

 _Skip ah , jadi intinya mah mereka pada ngacir ke rsj eh salah rs buat pertolongan pertama pada Yukimura dan dijalan macetnya minta ampyun chin /ko jadi banci_- . Pas macet Yukimura teriak" karna sudah ga kuat mau keluar(bayinya yg mau keluar), tambah we pusing & seketika tu ambulance henshin jadi pesawat jet WUSH~ 1 detik langsung nyampe ke rs bapak dan anak(hanya ada di FF so staytune ya~)._

 _"Maaf Date-san jangan ikut masuk biarkan kami ber4 yg membantu kelahiran Yukimura-san."(ber4 tuh ada Mouri , Motochika , Ieyasu , Mitsunari)._

 _"KONO! BIARKAN AKU IKUT MASUK! KESIAN ISTRI GUEH!"_

 _"WOY DATE DIEM ATAU GUA CONGKEL MATA LU." Mitsunari ngacungin piso daging biar greget._

 _Dan mereka meninggalkan Masamune diruang tunggu berjam-jam karena proses melahirkannya cesar dan Masamune boleh masuk pas Yukimura tak kuat menahan sakitnya dibelek perutnya (kalo lahir normal keluar dimana ya ? ah sudah lah)._

 _"Selamat Date-san, Yukimura-san melahirkan anak kembar sepasang / cewo."_

 _"Cewo? Cewe cowo maksud lo?"_

 _"Iya. Tapi mereka ada neko mimi dan neko shippo nya. Ngikut Yukimura kali ya?"_

 _"Heee? Dan kenapa kalian biasa aja pas anak-anakku ada neko mimi & neko shippo nya ?"_

 _"Karena kami dikasih tau tadi oleh Yukimura & kami turut berduka cithaaa~" Motochika langsung mewek kaya bayi _- lebay amat dah ya._

 _"Kalau gitu Yukimura waktunya kita kawin."_

 _"Heeeeee•/• Demo nyan~ aku masih lemah karna melahirkan."_

 _"Cih... Kawin di rs apa susahnya sih."_

 _"Ha-Hai Date-sama"_

 _Masamune pun ngebut ke toko cincin untuk beli cincin masa beli donat -_- dan setelah ngos-ngossan Motonari yang menjadi penghulu yang sabar menunggu Masamune untuk menyematkan cincin ke kucing tercintahnyah dan dan dan mereka pun bergelo ria minus Yukimura yang udah tepar. Yukimura pun makin lama makin lemas bung dan dan dan goollll(ini bukan sepak bola woy!). Yaps setelah mereka kawin di rs ya, Masamune ga bisa melakukan malam pertama karena Yukimura lemas mazz habis ngelahirin + kutukannya makin kuat mazz yg bikin Yukimura makin lemah._

 _"Yo Yukimura tubuhmu makin hari makin melemah. Apa kutukannya makin kuat ?" sambil ngelus-ngelus kepala Yukimura_

 _"Entahlah nyan~ , dan lagi ini anak kembar kita nasibnya gimana nyann~ bentar lagi ditinggal ibunya nyann~" memeluk anak kembarnya yg sedang tidur sambil meneteskan air mata/iya lah masa air itu(?)._

 _"Saa~ Serahkan saja padaku . Aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi orang tua tunggal yg baik & benar."_

 _"Sebisa mungkin jangan overprotektif & ga galak nyann~"_

 _"TEME! NGAJAK RIBUT HAH!" Masmun langsung gigit neko miminya si Yukimura karna kesel dikira ga akan becus jadi ortu tunggal._

 _"Nyaahhh~ yamete nanti anak kita bangun nyaaahhh~"_

 _Yaps selama beberapa hari ini Masamune mengurus anak kembarnya dan Yukimura masih dirumah sakit. Yukimura makin hari tubuhnya makin lemah , kutukannya makin kuat , belom anak kembarnya yg baru lahir harus diurus sehati-hati mungkin , apalagi hidup Yukimura tinggal 3 bulan lagi. Waktu berjalan cepat broo/tough life._

 _1 bulan berlalu, badan Yukimura makin melemah dan kutukan makin kuat . Masamune tak tau harus apa , dan lagi sekarang dia punya anak kembar cewo pula makin aja Masamune bingung kudu kumaha ya allah /misa kumat._

 _2 bulan pun berlalu , raut wajah Masamune terlihat jelas bahwa dia tak mau kehilangan Yukimura dan kasian entar anak kembarnya gimana besar tanpa seorang ibu /laahhh . Hidup Yukimura tinggal 1 bulan lagi(hueeee) apalagi tubuh Yukimura makin lemah , tak bisa gerak pula , dah mah anak kembarnya lom dikasih nama kan njay._

 _"Yo~ Yukimura , tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat . Hidupmu tinggal 1 bulan lagi , jadi bertahanlah jangan mati dulu . Kasian anak kembar kita."_

 _"Aku tahu nyann~ Makannya kau harus becus saat jadi Papa nanti nyann~"_

 _"Oke." lalu Masamune memeluk Yukimura yg sedang terbaring , memeluknya dengan erat . Lalu mereka berciuman , lalu main lidah sampai akhirnya lelah dan tertidur._

 _Dan tak terasa hidup Yukimura tinggal beberapa hari lagi(tapi kan hari dimana Yuki mati ga tau kapan kan?) yaps dan tubuh Yukimura sudah pada batasnya , sudah tak bisa apa-apa bahkan Yukimura sudah tak bisa bicara lagi . Masamune , Mori , Motochika , Ieyasu , dan Mitsunari pun sampai bercucuran air mata . Tapi mereka semua berusaha tegas didepan Yukimura agar dia tak khawatir._

 _"Yo~Yukimura , tak terasa aku akan kehilanganmu sebentar lagi . Dan anak kembar kita belom dikasih nama juga coeg . Aku hanya ingin anak kita dikasih nama sama kamu, cuman you dah ga bisa ngomong lagi coeg."_

 _You know Yukimura hanya terseyum dengan lembut meskipun sulit . ini lah detik-detik terakhir dari kehidupan Yukimura(tapi mati nya mah ga tau kapan) tapi mereka berlima masih belum tau kalau yukimura sebenarnya suah menyiapkan surat terakhir untuk mereka berlima tanpa sepengetahuan Masamune . dan beberapa hari kemudian pun Yukimura menghembuskan napas terakhirnya alias matii huahahahah! (Masamune:heh author lu kayanya seneng dah Yukimura mati)._

 _Saat upacara kematian Yukimura , banyak sekali yg melayat ke rumah masamune dan melihat anak kembar mereka . tapi yang ngelayat taunya Masamune ditinggal mati karena ada tumor di otak Yukimura , sedangkan yg tau Yukimura mati karena kutukan hanya mereka berlima saja._

 _"Yo Date-san, saat beberes kamar rs bekas Yukimura kemaren entah kenapa aku nemuin ini surat di laci deket Kasur." lalu Motochika menepuk punggung Masamune agar dia bisa tabah menerima semua ini._

 _"Yo~ arigato yo Motochika." lalu Masamune membacanya dan isi suratnya adalah..._

 _"NYANN~ DATE-SAMA NYANN TOLONG JAGA BAE-BAE ANAK KEMBAR KITA YA DAN LAGI AKU SUDAH MENYIAPKAN NAMA UNTUK MEREKA , UNTUK YANG CEWE / KAKAKNYA NAMANYA SUZUNE , DAN UNTUK YANG COWO / ADIKNYA NAMANYA SHIZUNE . DAN JANGAN MENYESALI KEPERGIAN AKU NYANN~ AKU BERUNTUNG BISA BERTEMU DENGANMU , DIURUS OLEHMU , BISA MERASAKAN JADI MANUSIA , DAN DICINTAI OLEHMU AKU BAHAGIA NYANN~ KALAU BEGITU INI KATA-KATA TERAKHIRKU AISHITERU NYANN DATE MASAMUNE-SAMA NYANN~"_

 _Setelah membaca surat itu Masamune langsung nangis/iya lah masa ketawa . dan akhirnya anak kembarnya dikasih nama juga dan dia juga senang karena permintaan dia agar yg memberi nama itu yukimura dikabulkan juga . setelah itu dia ingat pesan Yukimura harus becus jadi papa agar bisa jadi contoh untuk anak kembarnya kelak ._

PLESBEEK SELESAAIIIII!

"Heeee? Papa? kenapa nangis papa?" yg tadinya Suzu & Shizu dikejar papanya , mereka langsung menghampiri papanya yg tiba-tiba saja nangis.

"Pasti papa teringat kembali mama kan? sabar pa , kami yg tidak tau wajah mama secara langsung saja hanya bisa berdoa pa agar mama tenang tenang disana." lalu Shizune nangis sambil memeluk papa masamune dengan erat.

"Ya papa jangan nangis lagi ntar rumah banjir lagi gegara papa nangis."

"TEME! SUZUNE PAPA LAGI SEDIH ELU MALAH NGAJAK RIBUT! ARE U CRAZY HAH?!" Shizu pun memukul kepala Suzu karna tak sopan sama Papa Masamune.

"Aww ittaii yo nee-chan."

Dan akhirnya Suzu pun ikut nangis karna kesakitan dipukul Shizu , dan mereka bertiga pun berpelukan sambil nangis dan dan dan keluarga yg banyak plesbek ini akhirnya nangis sampe tengah malem , sampe mereka tertidur.

OWARIIII  
TAMAAATTTTT  
THE END!

AKHIRNYA TAMAATTT! MAKASIH UDAH BACA FANFIC INI PARA SR SEKALIAN DAN PARA AUTHOR! MAKASIH SAMA AUTHOR MISA2X UDAH BANTUIN ANE BUAT NI FANFIC NISTAA!

Bubay~ see you next story~


End file.
